I'm Here to steal your heart, Mr Kirkland
by JessJessCee
Summary: A Christmas gift for one of my roleplay buddies: Art is settled at home waiting for Francis to return. When he does, he initiates a little role play game that always ends in sex. Art has a secret weapon this time, though.


Art was settled on his and his lover's shared bed, reading from an old book. It was a longtime favourite of his, and good company while Francis was away. Nothing lighted the large bedroom except a nice bed stand lamp that branched into a beautiful, crystal laced candelabra with a delicate looking lampshade to cover the top half. The pillows were soft, the atmosphere pleasant, and Art felt himself drifting with the certainty of knowing that even if he did, Francis would be there in the morning, haven proven to have held him since he shuffled between the sheets.

Soundlessly, the window opened. The wind blowing the curtains were what initially caught Art's eye, then shortly, a suited figure entered. Black, flexible suit, top hat, a cane in his left hand. Of course he could've made the two story climb.

"Bonjour~", the figure began, bowing in an exaggerated manner, "I have come for your heart.", "Francis, what are you doing?", Art was grinning. "Francis? Mais non!", the Frenchman objected, "I am the great LeBlanc! Here to steal your heart, Mr. Kirkland." Of course it was. Francis liked to play this little game every now and then- coming in wearing a suit, claiming to be his alter ego gentleman thief and demanding his heart. It was fun.

"LeBlanc. Right." Art crossed his legs under the blankets, and subtly marked his place in his book. He knew that when Francis started with this little game, there would be no reading. Francis noticed the slight motion and smirked ever so slightly. "You are not shocked?", "Oh, I had suspicions that you'd come for me", Art would always try to be someone else. A bystander, a lesser criminal, so on. But this time, he had a surprise for his lover.

What kind of surprise you may ask?

"I find it not too smart that you come for _my_ heart…", "Is that so?", "After all, I'm the finest detective in all of France." Art had perfected a pair of handcuffs to be inescapable. The Frenchman would truly be in trouble if Art were a detective or worked with the police in any way. "Well, love is rather foolish, is it not, detective?", Francis tucked some of his loose curls behind his ear while trying to fight a grin. A detective role? How fun!

"It is, for you!", Art protested, somewhat playfully. He reached, subtly for the cuffs he'd made in the nightstand. His fingers slow and careful as they pulled the drawer ajar. Thankfully they were pressed next to the edge so they could be grabbed. The motions were not lost on the thief though- He knew his lover had something in store.

"Is it, though? You're so defenseless, my dear detective", Francis moved closer, spotting the cuffs. So that's how he wanted to play? The slightest smirk played at his lips, "And it's quite obvious what you have planned. How very unwise it is, to reveal your intentions…" The Frenchman held the wall as he removed his shoes. He would just kick them off, but that would ruin his nice thieving shoes.

Art puffed his chest proudly, "I'm taking you in, LeBlanc!", he exclaimed, "I'm surprised you expected to get my heart when my desire is to catch you." And in a flash, the thief caught Art's hand that held the cuffs and he was moving over him. "You're fast-", Art stammered, briefly falling out of character. Francis grinned, picking it up and covering for him, "You truly weren't prepared to cuff me, were you detective?" He moved closer, bumping foreheads with his lover, the look of surprise on the Englishman's face was replaced by a smile. "I still may surprise you…"

"I don't see you making an attempt, amour…", the Frenchman teased while pressing him into the sheets, some. As Art was forced back the Frenchman continued, "Your desire is to catch me, but is it your desire to put me in jail? Perhaps you, too, wish to give yourself to me…"

Oh he was convincing. Art was drawn into a long kiss, meanwhile, the Frenchman moved his hands closer and closer before **clink!**  
The Englishman broke the kiss when he realized what he'd done. Arthur was trapped in his own unbreakable cuffs. "Francis-!", he started to oppose before his lover hushed him. "Shhhh… I have you now, my dear."

Against all of his preparation, the thief still won.


End file.
